Palabras Susurradas
by Severitus-ishHarry
Summary: Él siempre estuvo allí para mí, siempre que pudo me ayudó. Tom siempre fue mi amigo, el único que tuve y el único que necesito. Es la única persona que realmente me vio por lo que era, aún cuando la primera vez no me vio; pero yo sí lo vi, lo recuerdo y se que lo amé desde ese primer momento.
1. Prologo

Abriste los ojos, y lo viste, delante tuyo. Pensaste que era tu padre, pero había algo en sus ojos que te hizo darte cuenta de que no era él. Había algo oscuro, algo extraño, algo que te atrapaba en su mirada. Viste su varita y escuchaste que decía algo. No lo entendiste, pero creíste, en un segundo, que parecía luces de colores. Una luz verde fue hacia vos. Antes de que te tocara, golpeó contra lo que parecía un escudo azul. Te causo gracia, porque reíste, pero viste cómo él desaparecía en un grito. Te asustaste, pero el dolor que vino después fue lo peor.

Te despertaste en una casa que no conocías, junto a un niño regordete que no sabías quien era.

\- _Hola, ¿quién está allí?_

 _\- ¿Y donde es aquí?¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá? -_ le preguntaste a la voz que te hablaba. Nunca antes habías podido entender del todo la voz de los adultos

\- _Descuida, te ayudaré a encontrarlos_

Pronto descubriste a Pe'nia, quien al parecer era tu tía. Ella era buena, notabas que no te daba el mismo amor que a Dud's, pero aún así era buena contigo.

\- _Muggles_ \- dijo la voz en tu cabeza

No sabías qué significaba, pero la forma en que lo dijo te hizo darte cuenta de que no era algo tan bueno.

Hablabas mucho con tu amigo, en tu cabeza, aunque no podías comunicarte con Pe'nia o con tío Ve'no. El último te miraba con desprecio, lo sabías. No comprendías cómo, pero lo sabías.

\- _Son muggles, es obvio que no te tratarán bien_ \- decía tu amigo, que se hacía llamar Tom

\- _Son mi familia, ellos me quieren, aunque no lo demuestren_ \- respondías, aunque sabías que te mentías - _¿qué son muggles? -_

\- _No importa, algún día lo comprenderás -_

Ese día no tardó en llegar. Dud's había tirado su juguete, y lloraba incontrolablemente. Le preguntaste si quería que se lo pasaras. Aunque no te contestó, y siguió llorando

 _\- No lo hagas, te arrepentirás, son muggles_

 _\- Dud's es mi familia, él quiere el juguete, yo se lo alcanzaré -_ respondiste, sin hacer caso a Tom

Miraste el juguete y le pediste que se elevara. Dud's dejó de llorar, y reía mientras le pedías que hiciera las monerías que tu papá solía hacer con tus juguetes. Sabías que eso lo calmaría. Estabas contento, tu _hermano_ estaba riendo, hasta que...

\- ¡Fenómeno! - gritó tu tía. Del susto el juguete cayó al suelo

Y así comenzó tu desventura.


	2. El zoológico

La oscuridad te rodeaba; habías llorado cuando tu tía te había arrojado allí la primera vez. No entendías la razón, aunque lo escuchabas a tu amigo que te trataba de ayudar a entender.

\- No comprenden, son Muggles, no van a comprender - dijo, susurrándole lentamente - ellos no lo quieren hacer. -

\- Pero son mi familia, ¡no deberían ser así!- le respondí entre sollosos- ¿Por qué me tratan como si no valiera nada?

\- Ni...Harry, son Muggles, le tienen miedo a la magia, temen lo que no comprenden - me contestó, mientras sentía como me arrullaba - Por ahora descansa, mañana veremos cómo salimos de ésta...

\- De acuerdo, hablaremos mañana... - no supiste cómo terminar esa frase, no sabías cómo se llamaba

\- Marvolo, Marvolo Gaunt - respondió la voz en tu mente - ahora duerme pequeño, que cuidaré tu sueño.

Te levantaste pesadamente. Te dolían casi todos los huesos. El "correctivo" que tu "tío" te había dado el día anterior había sido descomunal. Estabas contento de tener tu magia, porque de no ser así, no estarías siendo capaz de levantarte

\- _Arriba, no seas holgazán_ \- te dijo desde el fondo Marvolo - _sabes que ellos te lo recriminarán y terminaremos encerrados por demasiado tiempo_ -

Tenías ganas de decirle un par de verdades, pero te contuviste. No querías que se enojara y te dejara de hablar; no querías tener que soportar a tu familia solo. Recordabas todavía el tiempo en que su amigo, porque no encontraba otra manera de llamarlo, te había dejado solo. Una serie de escalofríos te recorrió la espalda. Definitivamente no quería eso.

\- ¡Despiertate fenómeno! - escuchaste a Petunia gritarte.

Te causó gracia la serie de epítetos que lanzó Marvolo. Cada vez que te decían fenómeno o te castigaban, él se deshacía en insultos sobre lo asquerosos que son los muggles...

Sabías que eras mago desde pequeño, desde que él te lo confirmó cuando hiciste tu primera mágia accidental, desde el primer instante en que te pusieron en tu alacenta y te olvidaron en ella.

Saliste un tanto apesadumbrado. Era increíble que tuvieras memoria fotográfica, pero no era tan grato tener recuerdos de los Dursley. Lo único que te divertía era tener recuerdos de sus padres.

Obviamente, había una serie de cosas que no recordabas, principalmente el por qué te habían dejado con sus tíos. Había algo que no cuadraba. Si ellos eran magos, como decía Marvolo cada vez que Vernon decía que eran borrachos que se habían matado en un accidente de auto, no podían estar muertos, ¿verdad?. No querías volver a preguntarle sobre ese tema a su amigo, porque generalmente se molestaba y dejaba de hablarte por unos días.

Saliste de tu "habitación" minúscula, si es que un armario debajo de una alacena puede llamarse "habitación".

Hoy es el cumpleaños de la morsa de tu "primo", su cumpleaños número 11. Un número importante según él, ya que si tenías magia, te llegaría la carta. Obviamente, tuviste que hacerle el desayuno que comió como un cerdo... no, los cerdos mastican, él parece más un pato, tragando sin respirar...

Luego del "aberrante berrinche en clara demostración de una conducta autodestructiva" como solía decir Marvolo, decidieron que tú deberías ir con ellos. En realidad, preferías mil veces quedarte en la casa, donde podrías al menos relajarte lejos de esas... como describirlos... seres grotescos, patéticos, débiles, que no poseían una mínima gota de encanto... no creía que existiera una descripción mejor, buebo, quizas como decia Marvolo, padecían un horrendo trastorno de personalidad narcisista. Obviamente era una descripción que no les hacía juicio, pero era lo que más se acercaba.

Hubo un tiempo, pensaba mientras viajaba dentro del auto, entre la morza de su primo y el cara de rata de su amigo, que habías deseado ser normal, con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora, se sentía superior, sin importar cuanto los monstruos de sus tios le echaran en cara que era un fenómeno.

En el zoológico, sabía que tenía que portarse bien y seguir al grupo. Tampoco era muy fácil perderlos... pavoneando su normalidad. Cuando se acercaron a las serpientes, una sonrisa surcó los labios de Harry

 **Flashback**

Estaba _en el jardín, podando los arbustos de los cuales su tía se enorgullecía como si fuera su obra, con una tijera demasiado grande para un niño de 6 años. Unas ramas secas estaban en su camino. Las corrió, y una serpiente se enroscó sobre sí misma para atacarlo_

 _\- ¡Perdon! - dijo mientras levantaba la mano, inocentemente, como si ello fuera a frenar a la_ serpiente.

 _E_ n _un instante sintió a Marvolo alzarse dentro de sí, mientras la serpiente comenzaba a ¿Hablar?_

 _\- ¡Un hablante! ¡Alabado sea el Rey Serpiente!-_

 **Fin flashback**

Desde ese día sabía que tenía un don que ni los magos tenían en general. Ohh, esta venganza iba a ser taaannn buena...


End file.
